Beige Breeches and Charming Cowboys
by IttyBittyCowGirl
Summary: Bella rides English and by chance happens to meet Alice at a show. In turn, Alice introduces Bella to her brother and Bella's dream cowboy, Edward. But all that perfection surely is unavailable. Right? Wrong. Fighting off the equestrian sluts and overcoming her own flaws Bella might just win the cowboy Adonis over. AH. Canon Pairings. OOC. M for future lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been forever since I've written fanfiction and my writing has definitely matured! So I'm going to try my hand at it again! So reviews are appreciated!**

**-IttyBittyCowgirl**

* * *

I grunted as I felt the jolt of my horse hit the ground, returning back to my position as the horse cantered towards the next jump. Right before I felt my horse leap over the double oxer I went into my two-point position. I internally winced when I heard the back hoof of my horse just barely clank one of the bars.

Shit.

We were getting docked on that.

I took a deep breath as we approached the last jump. It was designed to look like a three foot tall white fence. I went into my two-point right before Calypso leaped over the fence. I let out a breath as we cleared the jump, finishing an almost perfect show.

Slowing my horse down to a walk along the rail before stopping, looking back at the judge and smiling as I waited to be dismissed from the arena. I nodded back at the judge when she gave me the go ahead.

Nudging Calypso into a walk, we made our exit from the show arena and into the practice arena, smile still spread on my face. I let out another breath and relaxed my face as I dismounted and walked over to where my trainer and family were waiting. I patted Calypso in the neck and told her she had done a great job.

"Nice run Bells!" My dad patted me on the back before turning his attention to Calypso, "You too girl!" He chuckled as the dark chestnut bay Hanoverian nudged his shoulder.

"I noticed the little knock on the second to last jump. If you had waited just a hair sooner to push her into that jump and that could have been avoided." My trainer, Emily commented

Emily had been my trainer for the past year and we had grown a close bond over time. She was only a few years older than me, but has been working horses since she was just a little tyke. Her fiancée, Sam, stood by my father and Calypso, petting the horse like it was his job.

"I think Calypso here looked just purty out there, right Charlie?" Sam asked, right before spitting some dip onto the ground and kicking some dirt over it.

My mother, Renee, just shook her head chuckled. "Compliment Calypso all you want Sam, we're not selling her to you." My mom hugged me over the fence. Calypso whinnied as if she was backing up what my mother had said.

"I better mount back up, this girls about finished with her pattern, and she's he last one." I said, stepping onto the step stool to mount my 16'4 hand horse and making my way over to the entrance gate.

"Well look who we have here. Tell me _Swan_, when are you going to live up to your last name and become beautiful?" I inwardly groaned when I heard the snarky, snobby voice of my one enemy in this sport. Tanya Denali.

"When are you going to stop living up to your spoiled brat stereotype and actually be respectable. However, that does require that you keep you legs closed." I replied, not even wasting my time in looking at her.

Tanya was one of those equestrians who had a push-button horse and didn't touch the horse until a few days prior to showing. She also always got the latest in show gear and show outfits. While I still wore the same couple of breeches I had since I stopped growing a few years back and had a couple of show jackets that I wore for my different shows.

My my parents had managed to save up and buy me a pair of super expensive Ariat zip-up show boots. Other than that, I didn't own a stitch of show clothing over 100 dollars.

I heard Tanya humph and then felt her presence leave. Thank goodness, I can only handle that stuck up slut for so long.

"I wouldn't listen to her, you're definitely beautiful enough to live up to having Swan as a last name. I'm Alice by the way."

I was startled when a small pixie-esque girl mounted on a small light bay Morgan. It was the perfect size for her.

"Oh...uhm...thanks? Oh I gotta go." I said before quickly nudging Calypso back into a walk and into the middle of the arena.

Tanya gave me a snobby look that screamed "I'm better than you." I just sighed and gave her a sickly-sweet smile back as I lined my horse up with the other girls.

I sat stop my horse with a smile as they announced the placings.

"And your Grand Champion, with an almost perfect pattern, ladies and gentlemen is Bella Swan riding Calypso!" My smile grew bigger and I leaned forward in my seat to hug Calypso. It felt good to win and to knock Tanya down a few notches.

The other riders left the arena as a ribbon was placed around Calypso's neck and I was handed a second ribbon and trophy.

I thanked and shook the judge's hand before Calypso and I left the arena. Tanya was no where to be seen in the practice arena, my guess is that she was back at her horse stall screaming at her mother to buy her a better horse.

"Congrats on winning Grand Champion, Bella!" I heard the twinkling voice of the pixie-like girl Alice as she passed me on her way into the show arena.

It looked like a beginners jumping show had been set up in the arena.

"Thank you and good luck!" I smiled and nodded at her before I dismounted Calypso and led her out of the practice arena, to my awaiting groupies.

As soon as we were out of the gate, Renee attacked me with a hug. "Mom, you know not to do that around horses." I scolded her, hugging her back with one arm, holding onto Calypso's reigns with my other hand.

"Sorry, I know, but I'm just so proud of my little Bella!" Renee exclaimed as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Charlie, who was never good at stuff like this, gave me a quick hug before letting go. "Good job Bellsy. You're mom and I are gonna go grab something to eat and watch a couple more shows so you can relax." Charlie said rubbing the star on Calypso's forehead before and Renee took off.

"Well, I just have to say good job knocking Tanya down a couple notches." Emily giggled and high-fived me as her, Sam and I walked back to the horse barn Calypso's stall was in.

Emily shared a mutual hatred for Tanya Denali, as well as her older sisters, Kate and Irina, whom Emily showed against. They were all spoiled sluts.

"It feels good to knock the queen off her pedestal." I said, causing Emily and I to giggle as we walked.

* * *

I placed a flake of hay in Calypso's stall and made sure her water buckets were full. After Emily and Sam had helped take the braids out of Calypso's mane and tail and also bathed her, the two decided to go meet up with some friends for the night.

I sat down in one of the folding chairs that sat in front of both the horse stall and my tack stall. With a sigh I whipped out my iPhone and checked all my notifications.

Someone cleared their throat as I was in the midst of checking out the photos Emily had posted of my show on Facebook. I immediately looked up and was shocked to find Alice standing there with a tall, handsome cowboy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi Bella!" Alice smiled and waved at me. "This is my boyfriend Jasper, we were just about to go watch my brother in his contesting show and I saw you sitting alone and figured you might like to come with?" She had this all knowing look on her face.

"Oh, uhm, sure." I said standing up and tucking my phone into my pants pocket. After my show I had changed into a pair of worn out jeans, a t-shirt and some Corral western boots. "Nice to meet you Jasper." I said, smiling and shaking his hand.

"Likewise Miss Bella." He said in this incredibly sexy southern drawl. Alice was lucky, I would love to have a cowboy like him to call mine.

"Lets go! I want to wish Edward good luck before he rides. I just know you'll love him Bella! Trust me, I'm always right!" Alice was overly ecstatic as she tugged on my hand to get us moving along.

I follows Alice and Jasper back out to the show arena. In the middle of the arena were three barrels set up in a triangle. The practice arena was full of cowboys and cowgirls whose horses were itching to race around those barrels.

"Edward!" Alice squealed as we walked towards a tall boy whose back was turned to us. He was wearing a Stetson, a plaid shirt, wranglers and chaps.

I internally licked my lips at the wrangler clad ass. My eyes widened when he turned around and I was met with a striking pair of emerald green eyes.

_Oh holy shit. He's fucking gorgeous._

I knew I was fucked at the exact moment our eyes connected.

* * *

**Well, how was it?**

**i know it's kind of short! And please excuse any grammatical errors I am typing this up on a phone! I'm doing my best!**

**Reviews are appreciated! Thanks!**

**-IttyBittyCowGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry its taken so long to update, everything has been super hectic! I promise to update more, and to hopefully have longer, better chapters now that I am able to type on a computer!**

**Here's the second Chapter of Beige Breeches and Charming Cowboys!**

* * *

I was awestruck at the beauty of the man standing before me. All in his cowboy glory. I knew it was wrong to stare, but I just couldn't help myself until Alice's high pitched, pixie voice broke me out of my gaze, causing my face to instantly blush.

"Edward, this my new friend Bella," Alice gestured to me before moving her hand in Edward's direction, "and Bella, this is my brother Edward! You two are going to get _very _close, I just know it!" She clapped her hands together as she spoke.

Edward groaned and rolled his eyes, my heart dropped into my stomach, knowing what the actions meant. "Alice, no, not again. Not after Tanya." He gave his sister a pointed look, which Alice returned with a pout.

"Buuut Eddie! Bella is not like Tanya! At all, actually she told her off today! And then she kicked Tanya's ass in jumping!" Alice whined and I felt my face flush even more as I bit down on my lip.

_Great, now he's going to think that I'm even more stuck up than Tanya is. _

Edward's vision was then turned to me, as if he was looking me over. Casing me out to see if I was of any worth. It made me realize how the horses must feel every time I went to see if they were up to par. I just knew I would be one the rejects. He was to glorious to accept me.

"I thought Tanya was the cream of the crop in that stuff?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

I shook my head, biting my lip even harder. "No, shes the cream of the crop at spreading her legs, but she's just the money in English. No real talent." My lip immediately found its way back between my teeth. However, my nerves were calmed when Edward doubled over in laughter.

Once he caught his breath, he proceeded to wink and smile at me. "You might be alright Bella." He chuckled. His head perked up when they heard the announcer call out a name. "I better get ready." He said, taking his stetson off and running his hand through a mess of auburn hair.

He leaned towards me, smirking. "Quit biting that lip, you have no idea what it's doing to me." He whispered in my ear, pulling away and winking before making his way over to his horse, that an older, equally gorgeous blonde man was holding.

_Did he really just fucking say that to me? _I was dumbfounded. And I think I needed a new pair of underwear too.

"Bella, are you okay? What did Edward say to you? You're cheeks are redder than hell." Alice and Jasper both had looks of concern on their faces.

I shook the incident off, deciding that Edward was just fucking with me. "Yes'm. I'm just fine." I nodded my head and smiled at them. "Let's go sit down to watch." I said, hoping they wouldn't ask anymore about it.

My hopes were met when Alice nodded and grabbed both my hand and Jasper's hand. Pulling us over towards the seating. "My mom is over here!" She chimed as we made our way over to an absolutely gorgeous woman with the same shade of hair as Edward.

"Hello sweetie! Jasper!" The woman smiled and hugged both of them before turning her attention on me. "And who is this beautiful young lady?" She asked, smiling at me. Was this entire family pulled out of the beauty barrel?

"This is Bella Swan! She's the girl who won the show just before mine!" Alice said cheerfully, as she sat down. I sat down on the bench below them, looking back at her mother and nodding, a blush creeping up my cheeks again.

"Oh! I watched you show, you were just spectacular, and your horse is beautiful! I'm Esme Cullen, by the way, it's just lovely to meet you!" She was just as chipper as Alice, I hope her husband is as calming as Jasper seems to be.

I smiled at her, I always enjoyed when people complimented my horse. She wasn't one of those horses people paid an arm and a leg for. Not even close to being that expensive, I'm not sure why, she has very good conformation and is an excellent show horse. I think the owner just didn't have the time or money for her, and wanted to sell her cheap and fast.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen, she's a great horse and I'm more than lucky to have her." I smiled at her before turning around when they announced that Edward was up.

I looked down towards the entry gate and saw Edward sitting atop a gorgeous bald-faced paint. I could tell the horse was just itching to take off as it pawed the ground. The gate was open and the horse shot through it like a bat outta hell. It was a little slow rounding the first barrel, but after that it rounded the second and last one with expert precision, taking off full speed for towards the entry gate. Edward slowed the horse down just before it reached the gate, so it wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Edward Cullen's time was 15.35 seconds! Fastest so far!" The man in the announcers booth said through the mic. I heard the three behind me stand up and I followed suit, waiting for them to exit the bleachers first before following.

We made our way over and walked into the practice arena where Edward was standing with his horse and the blonde man. Edward looked upset.

"Oh that was so good honey! You did just great! You too Whitey!" Esme hugged her son before, patting the horse on the neck. Alice followed Esme's actions and Jasper gave him a pat on the back.

I bit my lip and walked up to. "You're upset about the time aren't you?" I asked softly, looking up at him, biting my lip a bit harder when he nodded. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it next time, my father was barrel racer." I smiled at him and gave him a small pat on the arm.

"Thanks Bella." He smiled at me, he looked as though he was about to say more, but the blond man cut him off.

"And who might this young lady be?" The man asked in a smooth, fatherly voice.

"Oh, uhm, I'm Bella Swan, I ride English." I said, smiling and holding my hand out for him to shake.

Smiling he took it and gave it a firm shake before letting go. "Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Carlisle, Edward and Alice's father." He said, gesturing to the two of them.

"Nice to meet you as well." I smiled back, before walking up to the paint and rubbing the spot between his eyes, making sure not to make eye contact. "He's a beautiful horse Edward." I said softly, smiling when the horse nuzzled my chest.

Edward smiled and stepped closer to the horse. "Thank you, I think he likes you." He chuckled and patted the horses neck.

"Uhm, do you want any help removing his tack and bathing him?" I asked, always eager to spend time with a horse.

_And Edward. _My mind added,

"No, my parents said they would do that, since it's on the way to the camper." He said, smiling as Carlisle nodded and grabbed Esme's hand with the empty one.

"We'll go ahead and take him back to the barn. You guys have fun with your friends tonight!" Esme smiled and winked at us all before she and Carlisle left.

"Oh yeah," Alice's face lit up and she turned to me. "Bella, there's this awesome little party tonight, you should totally come with us!" Alice said cheerfully as we exited the practice arena, a little ways behind her parents.

I shook my head. "No, I've never really partied before, and when I do, I'm always the loner." I said softly, frowning. "Besides, I'm not even dress right to go to a party."

"Nonsense! While Edward's changing I'll do your hair and make-up, and you can borrow one of my shirts!" She pouted, begging me to come.

"I think you should come." Edward said from behind me.

With a sigh I nodded. "Fine, I'll come."

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry it's so late! Ill try to update quicker from now on!**

**Oh and is anyone interested in making a banner for the story?**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**

**-IttyBittyCowgirl**


End file.
